Late Night Meetings
by PainfullyOptimistic
Summary: So much for happy birthdays. Sasuke stole Ino away from him on HIS birthday. The jerk. Will Shikamaru be able to show his love for Ino while she loves Sasuke? Only time will tell. ShikaIno, slight SasuIno more. Rated T for mild language, subject to change


**Late night meetings**_**: A **__**ShikaIno**____**Fanfiction**_

___**By: Painfully Optimistic**_

I do not own any of the characters unless specifically state. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters so please forgive me if they seem OOC because they're only fifteen sixteen in the manga/anime and in this story their eighteen or older so deal with it. People change kay?

_Italics are thoughts._

"Quotations are used when speaking."

_"Quotations and italics symbolize a memory or flashback."_

_-------- _

Sprawled on the green grasses under the shade of a tree was none other than Konoha's laziest ninja Nara Shikamaru. The brunette lay with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling with his deep breathing, as though he was sleeping. The truth of the matter was that he was not in fact asleep as he appeared to be but merely on the verge of dozing off. The sound of nearby grass crunching under someone's shoes caught his attention but he made no move to show that he was awake and knew very well that he was no longer alone. No Shikamaru was going to wait until whoever it was made who they were clear because doing it any other way was far too troublesome for the lazy teen.

"Shikamaru?" Came the soft semi uncertain voice of his normally loud blonde teammate. Hesitantly she stepped forward before speaking once more. "Are you awake Shikamaru?" She asked taking another step forward. She had her hands behind her back carrying a small box. It was Shikamaru's birthday present. When Ino received no reply she closed the distance between them reaching her hand out to set the box on his chest when suddenly he grabbed her wrist definitely startling the girl.

Shikamaru tugged on her wrist yanking her down towards him with a smirk forming upon his lips. Startled Ino dropped the present but it went unnoticed by the pair. "Watch the clouds with me Ino-chan." He told her his dark eyes meeting her bright blue ones that reminded him of the skies he loved so much.

Ino flushed as she found herself on top of her old friend and teammate. The position that they were in could be found very questionable by anyone that happened to pass by at that moment. Instantly she sat up, her palms resting on his well toned abs as he snared her gaze in his. She sat the straddling him before forcing herself to look away and stand. "Why are you out here alone on your birthday?" She questioned placing her hand on her hips and tilting her head ever so slightly so her bangs fell across her face rather attractively before she brushed them off to one side, still as beautiful as ever.

"It's too troublesome." Was his simple reply as he left his gaze drift back to the blue sky and the white clouds that dotted it. "They're too much trouble." He mumbled referring to birthdays although she didn't know that.

"I'm too troublesome then? Fine! I'm leaving!" Ino shouted huffily whirling around about to storm off when once more her teammate's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist preventing her from going anywhere.

"You're not too troublesome, in fact…." Shikamaru began sitting up. Unfortunately he never had the chance to finish, no. All because of an over-excited pink haired girl who decided that now was the perfect time to interrupt them. How very troublesome. The voice called out to them but mostly to Ino.

"Ino! Ino!" the pinkette called to her best friend a bright smile upon her features. "He's back! Sasuke's back! Come on!" she cried excitedly waving her arms about frantically.

The blonde's once angry features lit up almost instantly at the other's words. "Really?" excitement was obvious in her tone as she took off pulling her wrist from the brunette's grasp. Before he had the chance to blink she was gone.

Slowly he let his arm drop as though she was still there before an angry expression made its way across his features before he forced himself up onto his feet sticking his hands in his pockets. "Damn it!" He cursed as he walked to the edge of the clearing.

As soon as Ino saw Sasuke she could not stop herself from running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck even though she knew very well that he would shove her off. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed as she did so. Then she waited to be shoved away.

The previously missing-nin came so very close to shoving the annoying girl away from him when, he caught sight of someone staring at him angrily. It was Shikamaru; he was giving Sasuke the nastiest glare imaginable and then Sakura's smug look knowing that Ino would be pushed away. Deciding to be the ass he always had been he wrapped his arms around the full figured teen surprising not only her but everyone around them. "Ino." He said simply before pulling away letting his hand drop down her arm to her wrist and wrapping his fingers around her tugging her lightly. "Come with me." His words were more of a statement than a request and the confused girl couldn't help but comply.

Ino blinked as she was being led away stumbling clumsily behind Sasuke and past a gaping Sakura. Bewilderment was written upon her pretty features as she shrugged at her best friend following after the former traitor. As she let her gaze travel back to the raven-haired boy she caught sight of Shikamaru. He was giving her the death glare with hints of pain within it. The look stabbed her painfully because it was from her best friend, best friend next to Sakura, but there was another reason, she knew it. What she didn't know however was why it hurt her so badly.

The Nara's dark eyes didn't leave his teammates fading form until she was completely out of sight. Slowly he turned raising a hand curling his fingers inwards forming a fist. He slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree beside him splitting the bark nastily. "Damn it!" he cursed bitterly yanking his arm back wincing as the sharp splints in the wood scratched at his now tender flesh.

Shoving his hands into his pockets the Nara slunk off back to his cloud-watching spot. Just as he was about to flop down he spotted the small box still lying on the grass forgotten amongst the commotion that had happened moments ago. Confusion flitted across the teen's features as he bent over to pick it up. "Why is Ino's present out here?" He mumbled turning it in his hand before fiddling around with his pockets before pulling out a similar box.

"Wait…." Shikamaru muttered to himself as the gears in his head began turning as he returned the one he had just retrieved to his pocket. He then removed the lid upon the other box. "This must be Ino's present for me."

A note fell from the lid forcing him to bend over once more and pick it up. His eyes glanced over the pair of silver earrings in the box before placing the lid back on and unfolding the note.

_Happy birthday Shika-kun! _Ino's loopy handwriting had written including a small chibi drawing of herself off to the side.

_Hope your birthday isn't a 'drag' or 'troublesome' as you might put it. Anyway this is only part one of your present. You'll get part two tomorrow. On my birthday. Don't forget or else!_

_Love Ino_

Shikamaru arched a brow at her loop writing. Part two? He had no idea what that could be. It didn't matter though because he had a strong feeling that he wasn't going to get it. Sasuke probably made Ino forget about him.

_Damn him. He just had to steal her, the bastard._ Shikamaru thought bitterly shaking his head starting to walk away. He shoved the note into his pocket along with his hands fingering his present as he walked home.

_Happy birthday…Yeah right._


End file.
